


say you'll stay with me tonight

by rhiannonwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Holding Hands, Other, just these two being cute and awkward really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonwrites/pseuds/rhiannonwrites
Summary: Zolf walks Cel home after a long day
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	say you'll stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



> Happy (belated) birthday and thanks for your playlist giving me the idea and title for this fic. I hope you enjoy! <3  
> (Title from Walk Me Home by P!nk)

Zolf can tell that Cel is starting to stress over the project they’re currently working on. Every time he looks up from his book, they look more and more agitated with something that they can’t seem to get to work.

Zolf sighs softly to himself and puts the book down. “Look, Cel,” he says gently, standing up to walk over to them. “I-I know this is important an time-sensitive an’ all. I get that. But you’re not gettin’ anything done if you’re workin’ yourself up over it, right? Come on.” He reaches out to put his hand over theirs and looks up at them. When they look back at him, he says, “Go home ‘n go to bed. Sleep on it, ‘n then come back to it in the mornin’.”

“But—” Cel frowns at him, looks over their shoulder to their work, then looks back at him with a long sigh. “Okay,” they concede. “I’ll lock up the workshop and then meet you outside?” They suggest.

That was a lot easier than he expected, and that worries him. They must be _exhausted,_ and it shows. “Meet you outside,” he agrees. He’s gotten into the habit of walking them home every night over the past few weeks.

He waits just outside the door for them and waits. When they step out, he looks up at them as they lock the door. “Why don’t you tell me about this on the way back to your house?” He suggests. “Can’t say I’ll be any help, but maybe stepping away and talkin’ about it instead of worrying over it will help you figure some things out?”

Cel sighs, but then offers him a weak smile and nods. He takes their hand as they start walking and start telling him about the project and what progress they’ve made on it, and what they’ve gotten stuck on. He barely understands most of it, but it does seem to be helping them to talk about it. They don’t seem to notice when the two of them reach Cel’s door and he stops walking, turning to face them. He smiles up at them as they keep talking.

Zolf can feel himself getting tired, but he doesn’t want to interrupt them. He tries to stifle his yawn, but Cel seems to notice and cuts themself off mid-sentence. “Oh! I am so sorry Zolf, you must be tired, it’s been a long day for you too. I’m sorry for keeping you up, I’ll let you go home now to go get some sleep! See you tomorrow?”

Zolf frowns slightly. “You sure?” He asks.

“Y-yeah.”

Cel certainly doesn’t _look_ sure, but he nods hesitantly. “Yeah, right. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Cel.” Yeah.” He turns to walk away, but they don’t let go of his hand.

“Actually, Zolf, wait—”

He looks back at them, frowning slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Cel worries at their lower lip with their teeth. “I um. Well, it has been an _awfully_ long day and there’s still a pretty big walk left to get to your house and it’s late and you’d be alone and—not that you can’t take care of yourself of course, just. You look very tired and I’d feel better if… you didn’t walk home alone? So I was just wondering if you’d like to. Stay? Tonight? With me? At my house?”

“Cel,” Zolf says, raising an eyebrow. “Do you _want_ me to stay with you?”

“Well, it’s not exactly—It’s not that I _don’t_ want you to, I just… I wanted to. Wanted to see if _you_ wanted—” They let out a long sigh, and then their voice goes very soft. “Yes, Zolf, I want you to stay with me.”

He offers them a small smile and tips his head toward the door. “Lead the way then.”

Relief washes over their features and they break into a wide smile as they turn to unlock the front door. “Thank you! And thank you for listening to me; it’s been a lot of help, I think. I’ve thought of something I might be able to try tomorrow to get it to work properly…” they begin to ramble again about their idea, and Zolf can’t help but grin at them as he follows them up to their bedroom.


End file.
